


Play Dead

by littleheaven70



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A River Tam character study, created in 2006."Sometimes it's just like sleeping, curling up inside my private tortures. I nestle into pain, hug suffering, caress every ache."





	Play Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Password: handsofblue


End file.
